Many conventional three dimensional graphics processing programs apply textures to graphical images to provide more realistic images. Textures typically are applied to graphical images by mapping a texture map to the graphical image. Texture maps typically are stored in volatile texture memory on a graphics accelerator and applied to graphical images by a local texture processor.
When a selected texture map is required, a program typically determines the location and type of texture map (e.g., its dimensional type) in the texture memory. Once this information is determined, the program transmits a message to the texture processor with this information. Upon receipt of the message by the texture processor, the texture map is retrieved and applied to a graphical image of interest. Transmitting the message to the texture processor, however, requires bus bandwidth that preferably is utilized for transmitting other graphics request code.
In addition, texture memory commonly is configured as linear memory (i.e., one dimensional). Many texture maps, however, are two and three dimensions. Storing a higher dimensioned texture map (i.e., higher than one dimension) in linear texture memory thus often results in an inefficient allocation of memory resources. More particularly, many memory locations undesirably are not used when storing higher dimensioned texture maps in linear texture memory.